warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flower (DotC)
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kittypet=Flower |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks=''The First Battle'' |deadbooks=Unknown }} Flower is a little, plump, tabby-and-white she-cat. History In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''The First Battle'' :Flower is a kittypet who knows River Ripple. :As they search to find Tom and Turtle Tail's kits, River Ripple informs Thunder and Lightning Tail that Flower lives in a Twoleg nest. He describes her as nosy, and that nothing happens without her knowledge. He checks to see if she is present, and they wait for her to arrive. A few moments later, Flower asks if River Ripple was present, and he greets Flower. She asks about the reason of his presence, as she thought that he didn't like going to Twolegplace. River Ripple confirms her doubts, but he was on an important mission, and Flower, impressed, asks for clarification. He informs her that he was with some friends, and Flower asks who, which River Ripple replies that they were from the moor, and they hadn't been there prior. He notes of stolen kits, and Flower, horrified, asks of the kits' location. Thunder glimpses at Flower as she pads further, but she catches Thunder's gaze, and asks if he was one of River Ripple's friends. Thunder apologizes, but Flower backs away, raising her hackles, and glances toward the tunnel behind her. :Lightning Tail and Thunder express their desires for her to not go, as the kits were in danger, and Flower tips her head, doubtful. Thunder confirms it, and informs her that a kittypet took the kits. She again asks for clarification, and Thunder replies that it was Tom. Flower is filled with contempt, and answers that she knew Tom, but he was a bully. Thunder asks if she could help, and as she stalks past him, agrees to, asking the cats to come with her. She goes for a shadowy gap between some nests, and pads to the Thunderpath's edge, glancing both ways. She races across, and Thunder realizes that she is leading them to the kits, as her head is high, and her paw steps are purposeful, making it seem as if she knows where she is going. Once they meet two paths, Flower chooses the curving path, and when it splits again, she heads on, choosing one after the other. As they travel, they hear a dog, but Flower tells them not to worry, as it couldn't get over the fence. She quickens her pace, until they reach a wide stone path. :Flower points out that Tom hung out in one of the low Twoleg nests, and Thunder comments about its size. Flower points out that his Twolegs lived in the big nest behind it, nodding toward a larger den, and notes that the low ones are the locations of their monsters. She adds that since Tom's Twolegs do not own one, he hangs out in one of the low dens, and turns, heading back. Thunder asks if they were to specify which one he lived in, but Flower, uneasy, remarks that they could work it out, as if Tom found out that she brought them there, he would be irate. She wishes them luck, and hurries back into the passage, disappearing around the corner. As they try to get the kits back, Thunder tries to recall which way Flower showed them. Trivia *Flower is based on Kate's cat, Flower. Quotes Notes and references de:Blümchenfi:Kukka (KS)ru:Цветик (домашняя киска) Category:Females Category:Kittypets Category:The First Battle characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Minor characters